


A Guy Wearing The Beanie And Sunglasses

by rick_italy



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the guy wearing the beanie and sunglasses?<br/>His name is Vincent Salas. He's one of Jason's friends having fun in the Asian trip. The day before their arriving onto Rook Island he was in the Club in Bangkok but he never landed on that island, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy Wearing The Beanie And Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Tradurre questa storia in inglese è stata un'impresa... ho dovuto tagliare alcune parti e semplificarle molto. Devo comunque ringraziare alcuni utenti di un altro sito che mi hanno dato una mano, grazie Minty e Oneese.  
> Se qualcuno fosse interessato a leggere la versione originale in italiano basta un messaggio e gli passo il link.

 

 

They're rushing to the elevator, some of them didn't understand why. They remember when they were kids and they loved to joke just to pass the time mostly during summer nights. The most popular joke was to ring the doorbell of any house and to stick gum on it or to throw a water balloon in any opened window and then run away together. Seeing one of friends running away was enough so the rest of the group would run away in the same direction, not knowing the reason as well.

This is what's happening now. The elevator's doors are opened and someone is covering the photocell with his hand to prevent their closing. Jason is the last one to get in the elevator.

Grant leans on Daisy to get his breath back and, smiling, says: “Keith... don't tell me we have to thank you for this extra race.”

Vincent is leaning his hand on Keith's shoulder. “You're a heartbreaker,» he adds.

Keith opens his arms. “My friends, look at this.” He shows his friends his muscular body. “Girls cannot resist temptation.”

Jason notices some of his friends are watching “the intruder”, the guy who lead them to the elevator holding the doors open.

“Excuse me,” Jason says. “Pay attention to me, please. I'd like to introduce you Doug, the DJ of the club. He's an excellent guy!”

Doug thanks him and replies: “Jason told me you're visiting Asia, and you have just a few days left before you guys are going back to the States, right?” He continues, “So if you're looking for something alternative and you have enough money, there's uninhabited island called Rook Island and you can do pretty much whatever you want.”

Jason and his friends continues to listen as Doug adds: “All you need to do is go to Singapore and then you can rent a plane to reach the island.”

Jason is excited, and the first word out of his mouth is “skydiving.” The group of friends look each other in the eyes excitedly: they're thrilled about Doug's proposal. Riley is especially thrilled, thinking that Rook Island would offer an excellent occasion for practising his pilot's license.

Unlike his brothers, Grant finds the idea risky. He's the older brother and 'leader' of the group, and he and his friends going in blindly doesn't seem like a smart idea, since they know nothing about the island. Liza's also has some doubts, too, because she has to be back at Hollywood within three days for her film audition.

Doug tries to clear up her doubts: “You can go tomorrow. Three days will be enough to visit Rook Island, enjoy it and be back in the States for the audition in due time” he says.

Grant realizes to be a minority and he's unlikely to persuade them to don't do it and he gives up.

They're all excited and they can't wait to go there.

Jason knows Doug a short time before, but he's on the same wavelength as him. Before the elevator reaches the destination, he asks him: “Hey Doug, will you join us? Come in, don't wait to be asked, we'll have a lot of fun!”

Doug examines, one by one, Jason's friends to obtain their approval and turning towards Jason again he replies: “I'd love to join you and your friends. I really need to relax but I cannot take any days off now. Thank you Jason.”

A touch of sadness come down to Jason's face. He's trying to conceal it and adds: “Ok, Doug, what a pity. In any case I'm very happy I met you. Before I leave Bangkok I give you my address, so in case you come to Los Angeles, come and see me, ok?”

Doug  promptly answers: “Of course Jason.” The touch of sadness to Jason's face disappears replaced by a nice smile.

A sound advises that the elevator reached the destination. The doors slowly open and the group of friends, before to say goodbye to Doug, who's coming back to the club, fix a rendezvous in the hall of the hotel later in the morning, to get information, about all they need to know to reach Rook Island, from Doug.

They go out of the building and here... Bangkok.

It's the capital and the most populous city of Thailand, in the Chao Phraya River delta in Central Thailand.

The population of Bangkok is over eight million, it has rapid growth and is among the world's top tourist destinations.

The city is swarming with people and transport night and day and it's easy to be caught for hours in the traffic.

Outside of the building the first thing they feel is the oppressive heat but less compared with the first time they went out of the airport in their Asian trip. It's a strange sensation... but now they've got used to it.

The group of friends is coming back in the hotel, some of them grumbles because they'd like to visit other nightspots, but Grant convinces them of coming back in the hotel to rest as in few hours they will meet Doug in the hall of the hotel and mostly Riley will pilot the plane from Singapore to Rook Island.

On the other side of the street they notice some tuk tuk free in single file, waiting to take customers around Bangkok.

The group of friends walk across the street, after checking left and right side is free many times.

It's one of the first advice they got before their arrival in Thailand...

“... don't forget that in Thailand they drive on the opposite side of the road compared with us. You run the risk to be sure to walk across the road in the right moment and to find yourself in front of a car. Be careful, check everything around you before to walk across, always.”

While Grant is negotiating the price with the owners of the tuk tuk, his friends are taking a seat, two by two, in each tuk tuk, when they notice at the end of the file a special one.

A wave of one of friends is enough so they catapult themselves on this tuk tuk. The longest tuk tuk they ever seen since they are in Bangkok, it consists of 8 seats.

They take a seat and then they yell to Grant “what are you waiting for, come on, come one”, laughing and joking.

The hotel isn't far from there. Bangkok is full of life, it doesn't sleep, never.

Streets are very busy, many tuk tuk speed towards everywhere.

Each owner is proud of his tuk tuk. All tuk tuk are different, if it would be possible to take a photo of each tuk tuk in Bangkok, it would be impossible to find two identical photos.

After 20 minutes the group of friends is in front of the hotel. As soon as they enter in the hotel, they point out that figure standing out clearly against the ceiling. It's a huge Christmas tree, decked out with intermittent lights and stained little balls.

It's Christmas time in Thailand on December, in spite of the group of friends' clothes. They stand open-mouthed in front of this huge Christmas tree as it would be the first time they see it.

Grant, Jason and Riley keep close together. They look each other in the eyes. Saying nothing because it seems they read their minds. They keep closer, embracing each other, with bright eyes. This is the first Christmas time after their father's untimely death. The rest of the group attend this touching scene in reverent silence.

After few minutes the group's enthusiasm raise again, they line up in single file, like a human train, singing softly the song they were dancing on in the club before they have forced to rush away because Thai guys.

They repeat over and over:

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot

I fink u freeky and I like you a lot...

they move in unison, on break dance style, like robot.

In the hall there are other persons. Who look at them with shocked expression, thinking they behave incorrectly. Who look at them with amused expression, joining the human train. Who look them with threatening expression, enjoining silence.

The human train doesn't stop its journey and it walks towards the stairs. The persons who joined the human train leave it before it goes upstairs.

The human train reaches the destination while someone peeps out from the adjacent rooms. Keith and Vince are the first friends leaving the human train. Riley and Oliver are the following ones, while Grant, smiling, says: “Riley go to sleep immediately”. Then Jason and Liza reach their room and at last Grant and Daisy their one.

Grant and Daisy slipped into bed. Grant turns the reading lamp off while Daisy takes a photo book about Bangkok from the bedside table.

She turns over the pages of it, she's too tired to read it so she just takes a look at the photos. After about 20 minutes she perceived that she was being watched.

She looks Grant and she asks him: “are you still awake?”, Grant answers: “yes” so she continues: “are you worried?” and Grant answers: “yes” for the second time.

He says Daisy that he thinks they could run a risk, he would nip the initiative in the bud but the group was so thrilled about it, besides he knows how important this initiative is for Riley.

He hopes they won't regret it.

Daisy looks Grant, smiles at him and she says: “everything will be ok”. She comes closer to him, kissing him on his lips, “I love you Grant.”

He feels relieved, he moves on the bed looking for the best position and after some minutes Daisy  notices he finally fell into a sound sleep.

Riley is in high spirits because of the forthcoming adventure onto Rook Island. He tells Oliver his sensations, daydreams about the flight, his excitement is at its top, he turns towards Oliver to realize he's talking to himself.

Oliver is on the balcony, he leans against the wall. He prepares one of his special cigarettes.

Riley sits down at his side. He says Oliver how important this vacation is for him, it's the best vacation of his life and he's proud to be in their company, they are all fantastic friends.

Riley is like a brother to Oliver, as Jason and Grant are as well, because Oliver's parents are always travelling away around the world.

Oliver spends many hours at their home so when he stays away for a while, mum Brody is worried about his absence and she asks her sons if Oliver is ok.

Jason is very happy and he cannot hide it to Liza. He says it's all right because they'll have fun in the island and she won't miss the audition. The atmosphere begin to thaw compared to the days before.

Liza would prefer to talk about their relationship but Jason suggests to wait when they'll be back at home because they could run the risk to ruin the magic moment they're living now.

Keith is packing while Vincent is taking a shower. A cell phone is ringing, it takes few seconds to realize it isn't his cell phone but Vincent one. Keith enters the bathroom, he cannot see Vincent because the shower is full of steam. The boiling water comes out from the water tap forming a patina that shade the glass walls.

Keith tries to attract Vincent's attention calling him out: “Vince, the cell phone!!!” but he gets no answer from him.

The cell phone is still ringing and so Keith keeps trying to attract Vincent's attention.

He knocks several time on the glass door of the shower. The loud sound of the water is decreasing slowly and Keith hears the squeaking of the water tap that Vincent is tightening.

Vincent's head peeps out from the shower. He wears a bathing cap and Keith cannot restrain a laugh. He says: “You're so cute, Vince!!!”.

Vincent tries to reply but without success because Keith continues: “Vince, your cell phone is ringing nonstop for some minutes”.

Vincent exits from the shower and he asks Keith to pass him a towel. Keith comes up to the opposite wall of the shower to pick up the towel and he throws it to Vincent.

Vincent take the towel and puts it on round his waist. Wet and with some part of his body still soaped, Vincent is thinking who is looking for him so late. His cell phone doesn't ring anymore. Vincent searches for it. Maybe it's on the bedside table... no. On the table near the tv... no. So Vincent asks Keith if he helps him to find it. Vincent take his shorts, searching into the pockets. On the bed there are both his and Keith suitcases. Clothes everywhere. Keith looks under the suitcases, he moves the clothes too, but nothing.

Vincent thinks: “How can I expect to find my cell phone in all this mess?”

He's losing his patience. He asks Keith to call him so they would finally locate his cell phone.

Keith take his cell phone, he looks through the list of cell phone numbers, searching for the V letter.

He knows Vincent and his other friends since many years ago but he never learned their cell phone numbers by heart, he hardly knows his one.

After few seconds finds the name “Vince”. Keith clicks on it and he says to Vincent: “I'm calling you”. The two friends are in dead silence, waiting to localize Vincent's cell phone. His cell phone is ringing again now, Keith and Vincent are looking around in the room. It seems the cell phone is close to them but they don't see it.

In a corner of the room, there's Vincent's beanie on the writing desk. Vincent grab it with his hand and he finds his cell phone under it. “Thanks Keith!” he says. His fingers are gently moving on the touch screen of his cell phone, like they are dancing on ice. He searches in the lost calls list. The last call is from Keith, the previous one is from his mum.

Vincent is asking himself why she was looking for him so late at night, forgetting that because the time zone, in the States it's dinner time.

Vincent calls his mum immediately while Keith is trying to take some good photos of Vincent to post in his profile on Facebook. He laughs again looking Vincent and his lovely bathing cap. Keith says: “Vince, you'll receive a lot of messages from girls after they'll see these photos!!!”

A cell phone is ringing on the other side of the world. Vincent is concentrating on this call but he cannot stop smiling because of Keith's gestures. He makes fun of him.

Keith is ready to take the photo finally while Vincent's mum finally picks up, he says: “Hi ma, were you looking for me? I was taking a shower, I didn't notice my cell phone was ringing.”

The room is totally quiet.

Keith prepares to take a photo but he notices a sudden change of Vincent's expression.

He's not smiling anymore, he goes pale and he sinks onto the bed.

He's still talking to his mum and he's trying to restrain his tears.

Keith attends the scene not knowing what to do. He puts his cell phone on the writing desk, he's not in the right mood to take any photo. Keith doesn't smile anymore and he's coming closer to Vincent.

Vincent nods and says to his mum: “I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you ma.”

Then he throws his cell phone on the bed, he doesn't say anything and he turns toward Keith. Keith is looking Vincent in the eyes trying to understand what's happened also if he knows it won't be a good news for sure.

Keith comes closer to the bed and he sits down in front of Vincent. Vincent is in a state of shock, he says to Keith: “my father suffered a heart attack. He's at the hospital now and the doctors don't know if he'll get over the critical phase. It was my mum at the phone.”

Keith leans his hand on Vincent's neck, looks Vincent in his eyes and hugs him. He doesn't say anything.

Vincent's arms shake for a moment but then he hugs Keith and he couldn't hold back his sobs.

Keith consoles his unfortunate friend and says: “I'm really sorry Vince but you must pull yourself together. Your father is strong and I'm sure he'll get over the illness.”

Vincent smiles faintly in answer and he continues: “I have to call Thai Airways to find the first flight to Los Angeles.”

His suitcase is already opened, he picks up the tickets searching for the telephone number of Thai Airways.

Keith opens the door and before he leaves the room says: “Vince, I let others know, we all come back at home” but Vincent is in deep thoughts and Keith isn't sure he heard what Keith said.

In any case he leaves the room toward Grant and Daisy's one.

He knocks out softly waiting some seconds hoping to hear an answer from inside. All is still.

He speaks softly: “Grant? Daisy?”. He knocks out again but nothing... so Keith makes for Jason and Liza's room but passing in front of Oliver and Riley's one, he hears some dull noises from inside.

He knocks out waiting for an answer. Few seconds after a sleepy voice asks: “Who's there?”. Keith recognizes Riley by his voice and answers: “Hey Riley, open the door please. I'm Keith, it's urgent...”

Suddenly Riley opens the door and Keith enters and he plonk himself in the center of the room. Oliver is lazing in bed. Riley and him was looking some video music on television. Riley can't sleep tonight because he's too excited and it seems he doesn't want to go to sleep because he didn't undress and he's still wearing his baseball cap.

Riley and Oliver have a questioning stare, they wait Keith says something... their friend look them and says: “Vince's father is at the hospital, he suffered a heart attack”.

Riley and Oliver are speechless, they look each other, they don't know what to say, then Oliver asks to Keith: “how happened? When?” and Keith answers saying Vincent's mother called him some minutes ago. He told her he'll be at home as soon as possible.

Riley comes closer to Keith and asks him: “have you informed Grant and Jason?”. Keith shakes his head: “I knocked out at Grant and Daisy's door but they are sound asleep, so I was going toward Jason and Liza's room but I heard you weren't sleeping yet and so I'm here”. Then he adds: “Vince called Thai Airways to book a seat in the first flight to Los Angeles, we come back at home”.

Riley and Oliver feel disappointed but just for few seconds, they know it's the right decision to take, to come back at home.

Riley picks up the telephone and says: “I try to call Grant and Jason, Vince need us”.

The phone is ringing in Grant and Daisy's room and in Jason and Liza's one after...

Riley lets the phone ringing over and over until he gets an answer from his brothers. He gives the bad news to them. “we all meet in Vince's room” adds.

Oliver slips on a shorts he found on the bed, a flip-flop and follows Keith and Riley. Keith opens the door and they see Grant, Daisy, Jason and Liza in front of Vincent's door. They are coming closer when Vincent opens the door. The group enter in the room, one by one.

Vincent is evidently confused. Daisy and Liza hug him tight. The rest of the group stay close to him.

Vincent wipes away his tears, look his friends and says: “I found a seat on the flight to Los Angeles at 7.30 am. I'll be in the States at about noon.”

Keith addresses the group of friends: “Hey guys, we all come back at home, we don't leave Vince alone.” The group agree with Keith but not Vincent. He says: “my dear friends, you're the best friends I could wish. I love you to death and everyone knows how important are you for me, in my life, but I don't think you have to give up Rook Island. We have to pray God my father would overcome this bad situation but we cannot do anything else, just wait.”

The telephone is ringing and Vincent says: “I guess it's the guy of the reception, he called me a taxi”. He picks up the telephone and after few seconds he nods answering: “Ok, I'm coming, thanks.”

“Hey guys”, Vicent says addressed his friends: “when you come back at home call me, we'll have a lot of things to talk about”. He hugs his friend one by one, Grant, Keith, Daisy, Liza, Jason, Oliver and Riley. Take the beanie, he plonks himself in front of the mirror and he wears it and the sunglasses too. He opens the door and before to leave, he looks his friends, raises his hands, every finger touching the one of the other hand, ideally drawing a heart.

He takes his suitcase, smiles to his friend and disappears.


End file.
